The Real Fate
by Ainesuna
Summary: Chap 2 updet! / Kembalinya Sasuke melengkapi absen dari Tim 7. Tapi, juga menimbulkan masalah lain di Konoha / pertempuran dengan Madara yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang / siapakah yang memenangkannya? / jadi, bagaimana dengan takdir yang sebenarnya? / baca ya? jangan lupa R&R!
1. Chapter 1 : Pertarungan Madara

_Kembalinya Sasuke melengkapi absen dari Tim 7. Tapi, juga menimbulkan masalah lain di Konoha._

**Warning! Typo(s), plot gaje, minim diksi, bikin ngantuk, bosenin.**

* * *

**-The Real Fate-**

.

.

**By : Ainesuna-hime**

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Pertarungan Madara**

Serangan demi serangan memamatikan kerap diluncurkan oleh Uchiha Madara. Ia berani dan rela membunuh siapa pun demi terlaksanakan keinginannya yaitu, membuat _ full moon __sharingan_.

"Kalian lemah, cinta membuat kalian lemah!" serunya diiringi _devil laugh_ khas _shinobi_ bertopeng jingga itu.

"Diam kau!" seru lawan tikainya, Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka memang masih satu _clan. _Keluarga yang bernasib malang setelah terjadinya pembantaian besar-besaran oleh Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke. "kau tidak pernah dan bahkan tidak akan pernah merasakan cinta!" lanjutnya menggebu-gebu.

Partner tikai pemuda berambut raven itu tersenyum tipis kearahnya, "Orang seperti Uchiha Madara memang tak akan pernah merasakan cinta. Karena cin—"

"Kau juga diam rubah pirang!" potong Madara. "Tau apa kalian tentang 'cinta'?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, tau apa kau tentang 'cinta'?" bela Sasuke kepada partner 'rubah pirang'-nya, Uzumaki Naruto. "Kau sendiri tak pernah merasakannya!"

Karena Madara menggunakan _Tsukuyomi_ dari sebelah matanya, di sekitar area pertarungan itu tak ada lagi orang selain mereka bertiga. Satu lawan dua. Hanya saja yang satu sudah terlalu banyak dosa untuk hidup, dan yang lainnya lagi memiliki rasa cinta dan semangat membara muncul dalam hatinya—terutama pada Sasuke yang _baru saja_ merasakan apa arti cintanya.

"Katakan, kapan kau terakhir merasakan 'cinta' hm, Sasuke?" seringai pria dibalik topengnya menandakan kelicikan dan keganasan profil diri yang sesungguhnya.

Tak ada respon dari kedua lawannya, Madara melanjutkan ceramahnya.

"Oh, Uchiha Sasuke **malu** mengatakannya, pemirsa. Bukankah baru saja? Dengan serigala pembuat masalah sampingmu itu? Atau kakek-kakek berambut silver yang kemarin berhasih kubunuh? Atau dengan..." seringai yang sejenak meninggalkan kedua bibir Madara muncul kembali—memperlihatkan deretan gigi gerahamnya yang rapi, "dengan **Sakura**?"

Sasuke tambah marah setelah Madara menyebut nama kekasihnya, "Jangan libatkan Sakura!"

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti mencemaskannya, kan?" ia berlagak kasihan dengan Sasuke. "Owoh, aku lupa! Dia kan pacarmu."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu, Madara!" seru Naruto di samping Sasuke. Merasa di kacangi, Naruto angkat bicara. "Jangan ngelantur! Kita ini bertarung."

Madara memincingkan salah satu matanya kearah suara, Naruto. Untung saja dia tidak sedang menggunakan _mangekyo_. Kalau iya, Naruto pasti dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan sekarang—mengingat _mangekyo_ adalah salah satu teknik mata terbaik di dunia _shinobi_.

"Aku hampir lupa, anak pintar. Temanmu ini sekarang banyak bicara, ya?" dia melirik kearah Sasuke dan Naruto secara bergantian.

Dengan _sharingan-_nya, Sasuke dapat melihat permainan lawannya secara cepat dan mudah—walaupun kemampuannya untuk lawan satu ini sering tak berguna. Setidaknya tau apa yang akan dilakukan Madara 3 detik setelah ini.

Sasuke membaca gerakan tangan Madara, sepertinya hendak menyerang. _Bingo_ Sasuke! Sebelum Madara mendaratkan serangan di dadanya, Sasuke terlebih dahulu menyerangnya dengan _Chidori Nagashi _andalannya saat melawan Danzo.

Sia-sia. _Nagashi_ milik Sasuke tak dapat mengenai satu pun bagian tubuh Madara, tapi Sasuke berhasil menghindari serangan lawannya.

Bukan hal aneh, tubuh Madara terasa sebegitu nyatanya. Padahal jika diberi serangan—bertubi-tubi pun tak ada yang mengenainya walau sasarannya telah akurat sekalipun. Seketika tubuhnya seperti halnya dengan kabut. Mudah—sangat mudah ditembus.

Jurus itulah yang membuat Minato Namikaze, ayah Naruto, sekaligus Yondaime Hokage Konoha kalah atas Madara. Beliau hanya bisa menghindar dari setiap serangannya. Bahkan kali ini, jurusnya semakin kuat.

Memang sejak dari tadi pasangan pemuda berumur 18 tahun itu dibuat bingung dengan strateginya.

_Bagaimana caranya membunuh Madara?,_ hanya kalimat itu yang memenuhi kedua lawan pria bermata satu itu.

Tak kalah dengan Sasuke yang mulai beraksi—tapi gagal—Naruto mengikuti partner _mainnya_.

Naruto membuat 5 _bunshin_ untuk mengepung Madara. Saat itu _chakra-_nya terlalu lemah untuk menggunakan _sage mode_.

2 diantaranya mengeluarkan _rasenggan_ di telapak tangan kanan _bunshin_ Naruto.

Naruto asli sempat melirik kepada Sasuke, mengkhawatirkannya. _Sepertinya kau butuh istirahat, Sasuke_, batin Naruto—yang sebenarnya Naruto sendiri juga kelelahan sekaligus kewalahan menghadapi _shinobi_ kuat dihadapannya.

Memahami situasi, Sasuke sedikit mengalah kepadanya. Memang bukan sifat asli dari Sasuke Uchiha untuk mengalah, tapi dalam situasi dan kondisi seperti ini ia rela sedikit mengeluarkan sifat sekundernya.

Naruto berulang-ulang mengganti strategi _bermain_nya, berusaha untuk mencari titik lemah dari Madara, tapi hasilnya nihil. Madara terlalu kuat untuknya.

_Memangnya siapa dia, eh? Cinta saja tidak mengeti. Bagaimana dia bisa mengalahkan aku?_, batinnya menyemangati. Memang terdengar sedikit sombong sih, tapi ini juga demi kebaikannya sendiri. Berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan dan keberaniannya yang sempat kabur dari cengkramannya.

Sasuke berniat mengistirahatkan sebentar otot-otot tegangnya. Dia memang bukan medic nin seperti Sakura, tapi...

_Sakura... Aku berharap kau ada disini sebelum aku mati, tapi aku juga tidak ingin kau melihat kematianku. Ingin sekali aku melihat wajahmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum kututup mataku, hanya dirimu yang ingin kulihat terakhir kalinya... Hanya dirimu... , _batin Sasuke ikut terpukul pada saat yang bersamaan dengan terpukulnya punggung Sasuke oleh Madara.

Seingatnya tadi, Naruto masih menjaganya. Tapi—sudahlah waktunya dia beraksi kembali.

Sasuke bangkit dari posisi tersungkurnya. Menyeringai penuh arti kearah Madara yang ada di belakangnya.

"Sudah kubilang kau lemah!" dia menggoyangkan kepalanya ke satu arah, menatap Sasuke dengan _innocent_ seperti biasanya.

Sasuke menyeka darah dari sudut bibirnya dan menyeringai kembali. "Aku tidak lemah, baka!"

"Kau ini kenapa, Sasuke? Kulihat kau tadi melamun, apakah kau sedang memikirkan pacarmu? Dengan gadis berambut _pink_ itu, eh? Mengenaskan." lagaknya sok perhatian dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik kearah partnernya yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di sampinya.

_Aku salah, seharusnya tadi tidak kubiarkan Naruto melawan Madara seorang diri,_ pikirnya saat mencoba mengalihkan pandangan mata merahnya kepada Madara.

Sepertinya sekarang Sasuke mulai peka dengan semua pembicaraan seseorang yang menyangkut nama kekasihnya, Sakura. Dia kembali menatap Madara dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Lebih benci ketimbang saat dia memandang kakaknya—padahal, kakaknya-lah satu-satunya orang yang paling ia benci.

Apakah ini akibat cinta? Cinta yang menumbuhkannya rasa benci? Beginilah rasanya setelah sekian lama tidak merasakan cinta, kecuali saat bersama Sakura.

Cinta-lah yang membuatnya membenci Itachi, karena dalamnya cinta Sasuke kepada seluruh _clan_nya.

Cinta-lah yang membuatnya sangat ingin melindungi teman-temannya.

Cinta-lah yang membuatnya ingin membunuh Madara demi sahabat dan kekasihnya.

Cinta ini lah yang dirindukan oleh Sasuke selama ini.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, seluruh _chakra_ di tubuhnya membentuk sebuah bola setengah lingkaran—mirip _kaiten_ milik Hyuuga Neji dengan _chakra_ biru, berbeda halnya dengan milik Sasuke yang berwarna ungu.

_Chakra_ pelindung setengah bola itu kian membesar. Semakin besar, membuat semakin penasaran lawan main Sasuke kali ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, ne?" tanya Madara.

Tak ada respon sama sekali dari Sasuke.

Madara memberi jarak antara dirinya dengan setengah bola _chakra_ milik Sasuke.

Semakin lama, semakin membesar.

_Aku tidak mengerti. Sudah berjam-jam yang lalu kita bertarung, tapi chakra Sasuke masih sebesar itu? Kukira aku sudah menandasnya,_ Madara dalam hati bingung.

Setengah bola _chakra_ Sasuke tadi menelan tubuh Naruto yang sedang tak sadarkan diri.

_Sebaiknya, aku harus jaga jarak dengan ini lagi. Aku bisa kalah jika melawan Sasuke yang masih memiliki _chakra_ ajaib ini_, Madara segera menggeser dari posisi sebelumnya memberi jarak yang berarti bagi Madara, agar tidak terkena serangan mendadak dari Sasuke.

Madara hanya mengawasi Sasuke—lebih tepatnya hanya bola ungu Sasuke, karena sosok Sasuke sudah sedari tadi tertelan _chakra-_nya sendiri.

_Apa? Berhenti? _Chakra-_nya sudah tidak membesar lagi?, _Madara berpikir keras untuk hal ini.

Ingat kah kau dengan Naruto, Madara?

_Kesunyian dalam diriku ini adalah penyiksaan tersendiri. Betapa tersiksanya aku tanpa seseorang_.

Naruto terduduk di atas permukaan air yang lembab. Bentuknya bukan lagi Naruto 18 tahun yang sekarang, melainkan Naruto 12 tahun yang lalu.

Mengenakan baju yang biasa yang sering ia pakai di apartemennya—bukan baju ninja.

Ia tertunduk, menangis pilu diantara sunyi.

_"Aku selalu seperti ini. Memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk 2 sahabatku? Sakura dan Sasuke."_ ia mengucapkan sekalimat-dua kalimat ditengah isakannya.

Seorang menepuk bahunya. Membuat Naruto mau tidak mau mendongakkan kepalanya.

_A—aku, kembali menemui, ayah?_

"Jangan bodoh Naruto! Kau memiliki cinta yang kuat dari dalam _sini_. Kau tidak akan pernah kesepian." ucap Minato, ayahnya sambil menunjuk kearah dadanya.

Minato berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Naruto, lalu membisikkan sekalimat penuh arti bagi Naruto,

"Lawanlah Madara dengan seluruh cintamu, bukan dengan kebencianmu. Ini demi semua teman-temanmu!"

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, mencari si pembisik. Tapi sayang, lagi-lagi ia hanya menemukan kegelapan disekitarnya.

Naruto kecil ini masih belum mengerti apa yang dikatakan ayahnya tadi. Tapi satu yang membuatnya cukup kaget dan shock.

_"Lawanlah Madara..."_

_Madara?_

Masih belum sadar anak itu.

"Pergilah kembali Naruto..." suara itu.

Suara tenang sahabatnya.

_Sasuke?_

Ia ingat dengan salah satu sahabatnya itu. Sahabat sejak akademinya. Temannya.

_Apa buhungannya **Madara** dengan **Sasuke**?_

Belum puas dengan _clue_ yang diberikan mereka, Naruto angkat bicara ditengan kesunyian.

"Ada apa ini?!"

suara dentingan dari samping Naruto membuatnya mengalihkan seluruh pikirannya.

_Apa dia bisa membantuku?_

Naruto mendekatkan diri ke asal suara. Melangkahkan kaki _curious_ nya menyampingi badannya.

_Sebuah sangkar emas, eh?_

"Hei Naruto!" suara desisan yang terdengar familier oleh Naruto.

"Ini aku, mendekatlah."

Diliputi rasa takut, penasaran dan bingung, Naruto lebih mendekatkan dirinya ke asal suara tanpa protes.

Hanya kegelapan yang bisa dilihat dari balik sangkar bersegel itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Narito lirih, suaranya terdengar ketakutan karena bergetar.

Suara itu menyuruh Naruto memberikan tangannya. Mendekatkan tangannya ke tiang emas di depannya.

Tangan mungil Naruto di sapa oleh sebuah tangan rubah berwarna jingga—tanpa memperlihatkan rupanya.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Gunakanlah separuh kekuatanku untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke. Dia sedang berjuang sekarang." Naruto masih bingung. "tenang saja, aku tidak menyuruhmu membuka segel ini." lanjutnya.

Tangan rubah itu naik ke jidat Naruto, menjentikkan jari-jarinya. Membuat Naruto mendesah kesakitan.

"Kembalilah ke sana... Pergilah... Dan pakai kekuatanku." tangan itu kembali turun ke bahunya. Membuat cahaya berwarna kuning cerah menyilaukan terlihat di sela telapak tangan dengan bahu Naruto.

_Ziussss..._

Sinar itu memaksa Naruto untuk memejamkan matanya.

Setelah dirasa sinar cerah itu memudar, Naruto kembali membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Beradaptasi dengan warna dari daerah disekelilingnya.

"Ungu..." itulah kata pertama yang ia ucapkan setelah sadarnya Naruto.

Merasa sesuatu yang aneh membalutnya, Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk membuka matanya lebih lebar lagi.

_Sasuke..._

Sasuke berada di sampingnya, dari air mukanya, Naruto dapat memberi kesimpulan bahwa ia sedang dilanda kesakitan dalam mempertahankan sesuatu.

Ia mulai ingat _clues_ dari orang-orang dimimpinya.

_Madara?_

_Sasuke?_

"Hhh... sudah berapa lama aku seperti ini?" ini bukan pertanyaan. Tapi sahabat yang berada di sampingnya menyahut.

"Sudah lama—sangat lama."

Tanpa ia sadari sebelumnya, beberapa chakra dari dalam tubuhnya menguar lewat pori-pori yang ia miliki.

"_Gunakanlah separuh kekuatanku untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke. Dia sedang berjuang sekarang..._"

_Apa yang dikatakan rubah bodoh itu?,_ pikir Naruto dalam hati. Mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelumnya.

"_Kembalilah ke sana... Pergilah... Dan pakai kekuatanku._"

ia mulai mengerti apa arti semua ini. Dengan menggunakan kekuatan _Kyuubi-_nya dia melawan Uchiha Madara..

Memang inilah saatnya membutuhkan bantuan...

Walaupun kekuatan yang dia pakai berasal dari rubah monster dalam tubunya, tapi jiwa dan raganya masih dibawah kendali Naruto.

"Aku kembali Sasuke..." Naruto tersenyum kearah sahabat disampinya, lalu menyalurkan _chakra-chakra_nya kepada Sasuke yang lebih dulu membuatnya.

Sehingga bola yang sepenuhnya berwarna ungu tadi bercampur dengan warna chakra milik Naruto, Jingga.

_Apa yang mereka lakukan?—tunggu! Warna itu... Warna..._, Madara kembali dilanda kebingungan dengan aksi kolaborasi Naruto-Sasuke.

**Jduaaarrrrrr...**

Setengah bola lingkaran berwarna ungu dengan jingga bersatu, membuat suara ledakan yang sungguh dahsyat.

Bahkan membuat seorang Uchiha Madara menutupi lubang telinganya dengan telapak tangan yang bebas.

_Sungguh, apa yang terjadi barusan?, _Madara mencoba memikirkan seseuatu yang menurutnya tak akan dan tak akan pernah mereka lakukan pada dirinya sekalipun.

**Membuat kolaborasi monster**

Dari sisa-sisa chakra yang mulai memudar, muncullah 2 pemuda gagah nan tampan tadi dari tempatnya berdiri—sejak sekitar 1 jam yang lalu.

Akhirnya, yang ditakutkan oleh Uchiha Madara terjawab.

Jawabannya pun tak jauh meleset seperti yang dia pikirkan sebelumnya. **Kolaborasi monster**.

Naruto yang bertubuh monster—layaknya seekor rubah berchakra jingga dengan 7 ekor dibalik badannya.

Dengan,

Sasuke bertubuh moster (juga) dengan warna ungu disekelilingnya.

_I—ini tidak mungkin. Si Kyuubi membantu Naruto?,_ batin Madara.

Tak ada yang memulai percakapan diantara mereka—mengingat 1 jam lalu,pertikaian ini malah didominasi dengan adu mulut antara Madara dengan Naruto-Sasuke.

Tapi, ingat Madara. Kau membuang-buang waktumu.

_Pertempuran segera dimulai..._

Madara terlalu shock dengan apa yang ia lihat. 2 sosok moster jelmaan Naruto juga Sasuke. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkan apapun, bahkan pekikan aneh yang sering orang-orang lontarkan saat terkejut—tak ia lakukan.

Terlalu tenang ataukah terlalu kaget, hm, Madara?

_Aku pernah mengalahkannya—Sasuke—bahkan saat berubah menjadi moster seperti itu. Lapi lihat! rubah pirang itu menyalurkan _chakra_-nya kepada Sasuke! Bisa-bisa aku kalah kalau aku tidak menyerah,_ batin Madara.

Melihat gelagat Madara yang hendak menyerah, Sasuke Segera memberikan hadiah _chidori kouken _kepadanya.

"Mau menyerah, eh, Madara?" tanya Naruto yang entah bagaimana sekarang terlihat bukan Naruto lagi.

"Dasar pengecut! Bisanya hanya pergi!" bela Sasuke.

Seringai meremehkan Madara muncul kembali setelah sekitar 1 jam yang lalu keluyuran entah kemana.

"Kau bilang apa? Menyerah? Cih, orang sepertiku tidak akan menyerah dengan _semut_ seperti kalian" nadanya terkesan sombong—bukankah Madara memang merencanakan untuk kabur dari pertandingan ini? "segera enyahlah dari dunia ini, aku tidak akan membutuhkanmu!"

"Memangnya, siapa disini yang harus enyah, Hm?" adu mulut kembali terulang.

"Tentu saja kalian semua—semua orang yang merasakan _cinta _yang kau maksud!"

"Dasar muka topeng! Kau mengungkit-ungkit lagi tentang _cinta_!" sahut Sasuke, "kapan kita akan bertarung jika mulutmu terus bicara?"

Sunyi kembali menerpa setiap ujung rambut kedua pihak. Raven, pinrang, dan kelam kembali diam.

"Apakah sudah saatnya aku mengeluarkan ini?" bukan pertanyaan _sih_ sebenarnya, tapi terlihat ingin menggunakan-melakukan-dan-benda yang ia keluarkan dari jubah bermotif akatsukinya.

Naruto dan Sasuke segera mungkin memperhatikan benda misterius yang dibawa Uchiha Madara—sebuah bola kaca sebesar kepalan tangan orang dewasa dan berwarna merah.

"Apa itu?" gumam Naruto dengan sangat-sangat pelan nan lirih. Tapi bukan berarti Madara tidak mendangarnya.

Dia menyeringai penuh kepuasan melihat lawan mainnya tidak tau apa yang sedang ia bawa.

_Sudah kuduga. Mereka belum mengetahui ini_, batin Madara dengan tawa nakalnya dalam hati.

"Kalian tidak tau benda apa ini?"

Naruto menyiratkan rasa keingintahuannya dala mata bulat kuning cerah miliknya—bukan lagi mata _shapire_ khas Naruto yang indah dan menenangkan, ini terkesan lebih misterius dan mengerikan sekaligus.

"Tidak untukku!" sahut Sasuke. "ternyata kau selicik itu, Madara."

"Hm? Bungsu Uchiha-ku tau ini apa?" _innocent_ Madara kembali menerpa wajah bertopengnya. "hebat juga kau, Sasuke. Padahal kurasa kau terlalu muda untuk mengetahui rahasia _ini_."

Naruto menoleh kearan Sasuke—bukan, maksudnya monster yang dipercayainya bahwa makhluk itu adalah Sasuke. Rasa penasarannya membludak.

Tapi setidaknya dia mengerti. Mereka memiliki _clan_ yang sama. Apalagi Madara tadi bilang 'rahasia'. Mungkinkan itu rahasia _clan_ Uchiha?

Keterangan yang hanya menyebutkan bahwa: benda itu salah satu rahasia clan Uchiha, semakin bertambah setelah Naruto mendengarkan dengan kedua telingnya sendiri bahwa benda itu adalah benda **terlarang**.

"Tak kukira kau mencurinya dari ayahku." emosi menghiasi wajah tembok moster Sasuke. "Ayahku netral, kau harus ingat itu, Madara!" serunya tambah menggebu.

"Hey—hey! Jangan membicarakan hal ini di depan orang asing, Sasuke. Lihat partnermu, dia dari clan Uzumaki, kau ingat?" sahutnya enteng, "seharusnya kau ingat itu untuk yang pertama kalinya, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Aku tau, baka Uchiha!"

Mendengar percakapan sesama clan dengan topik rahasia ini, Naruto semakin gusar.

Tapi satu, dia memikirkan sesuatu—yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya di mimpi tadi.

_"Lawanlah Madara dengan seluruh cintamu, bukan dengan kebencianmu. Ini demi semua teman-temanmu!"_

Yang ia lihat sekarang ini berbeda dengan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya—wajahnya penuh dengan kebencian.

Naruto berusaha mengingatkan Sasuke dengan caranya, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak menggubrisya.

_Sifat Sasuke sebenarnya kembali muncul..._

***To Be Continued***

* * *

Haduuh, Ai niatnya bikin fict perang sama Madara, kok sekarang malah jadi ginian ya? ==a abisnya Ai bingung mau cerita apa lagi. Kayaknya Ai sedikit kebanyakan nonsensenya di chap ini. Lain kali, Ai bakalan ngungkap rahasia benda yang dibawa Madara deeh...

Maaf banget ya, perbendaharaan kata epic Ai emng dikit. Jadi yah, bisanya hanya segitu. Ai juga bingung apa sihjurus-jurusnya Madara?

Ai minta dukungannya ya?! Review-in ini. Ini sih sebenere fict petama Ai yang dibuat mati-matian, tujuannya biar bosen abis itu tidur. Karena pas buat ini, Ai nggak bisa tidurrr~

Aduhh... ai banyak omong ya?! Yaudah deh!** SEAMAT LEBARAN YA SEMUA!** (yang merayakan) mau mudik kemana ni? ^^~ ahh! Sudahlah. Ai permisi dulu.

Dont Forget to Review-nya ya?! Setiap review kalian berharga banget buat Ai. Ai akan updet lagi kalau sudah ada yang review!

Arigatou! ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Benda itu

_Kembalinya Sasuke melengkapi absen dari Tim 7. Tapi, juga menimbulkan masalah lain di Konoha._

**Warning! Typo(s), plot gaje, minim diksi, bikin ngantuk, bosenin.**

* * *

**-The Real Fate-**

.

.

**By : Ainesuna-hime**

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

* * *

Keterangan yang hanya menyebutkan bahwa: benda itu salah satu rahasia clan Uchiha, semakin bertambah setelah Naruto mendengarkan dengan kedua telingnya sendiri bahwa benda itu adalah benda **terlarang**.

...

Yang ia lihat sekarang ini berbeda dengan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya—wajahnya penuh dengan kebencian.

Naruto berusaha mengingatkan Sasuke dengan caranya, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak menggubrisya.

_Sifat Sasuke sebenarnya kembali muncul..._

* * *

**PENTING! BACA NANTI PALING BAWAH!***

**Chapter 2 : Benda _itu_**

Di Konoha,

"Jangan jadi orang ling-lung seperti itu Sakura-chan!" Ino menasehatinya.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Ino saja yang datang untuk menyemangati Sakura, tapi juga teman-temannya yang lain. Banyak _problem_ di desa sebelah akhir-akhir ini— menurut kabar, tim akatsuki ditemukan dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Tapi anehnya, penemuan mahkluk yang selama ini dicari itu tidak secara bersamaan seperti tak-tik mereka akhir ini—_untuk selalu bersama_.

Di Ame, Deidara dan Kakuzu ditemukan. Konoha sedikit sulit untuk memecahkan rahasia mereka tanpa seorang Kakashi—yah, 3 hari yang lalu tepatnya. Padahal sebelumnya, Dei dan Kakuzu jarang sekali di partnerkan oleh Pein.

Lain halnya dengan di Oto, salah seorang warga (biasa)-nya dibuat pingsan karena menemukan seekor hiu berkaki di sawah miliknya. Berita penemuan mengejutkan itu juga sampai ke telinga Godaime Hokage kita, Tsunade-sama.

Dei dan Kakuzu di Ame—sekarat. Kisame—kekurangan air di Oto.

Zetsu dan Konan ditemukan oleh petani di desa perbatasan Oni no Kuni.

Aneh memang, kenapa mereka bisa berpencar dengan partner mereka yang tidak seperti biasanya?—_huuuh... Kakashi jika kau masih disini..._

Kakashi sering menyelesaikan _puzzle-puzzle_ milik akatsuki beberapa tahun terkhir ini, memang. Walaupun _sensei_ mesum seperti dia tidak pantas di contoh, tapi kita mesti mentauladani otak _diamond_ Kakashi untuk hal pecah-memecah—rahasia maksudnya.

Dei yang biasanya dengan Sasori, sekarang berubah 90 derajat berpartner dengan Kakuzu yang dinilai masih misterius oleh desa lindungan daun—pasalnya dia sering tidak memenuhi absen hadir di Akatsukinya.

Neji, Tenten, tak lupa murid Gai-_sensei_ yang memiliki semangat masa muda juga turut memberikan belasungk—maaf, Semangat—kepada Sakura yang sedari kemarin tak-mau-makan-minum-dan-beraktifitas layaknya _shinobi_ muda lainnya.

"Tenang Sakura-san, Sasuke bukan anak kecil lagi. Dia pasti akan menjaga dirinya." Neji memberikan sedikit nasehat kepada Sakura, "tidak seharusnya kau _diam_ begini."

Memang yang dikhawatirkannya sejak kemarin adalah Sasuke—kekasihnya. Dan juga salah satu sahabat terbaiknya dari yang terbaik sepanjang hidup dunia akhirat—Naruto.

"Ya! Kau harus makan Sakura!" seru Kiba dari jauh. Kiba baru saja membatalkan misinya bersama Akamaru ke Oto untuk memberikan _clue_ pasti pada Konoha. Karena sebenarnya mereka dipercaya sebagai _pengendus_ yang hebat bin ahli—tapi nyatanya dia tidak menghiraukan misi kelas C tersebut—menurutnya, tak ada yang lebih penting ketimbang _temannya_.

"Wooff!" Akamaru memberikan sapaan keras kepada Sakura berupa gonggongan kearahnya.

Sakura hanya mengelus pergelangan tengkuknya, menyusuri bulu-bulu lembut Akamaru—_Habis mandi ya, Akamaru?,_ batin Sakura dalam hati.

Memang bukan hanya Sakura saja yang dilanda gundah gulana, sampingnya, Hyuuga Hinata juga.

"Kau juga, Hinata. Sudah biarkan mereka bertarung. Mereka ini mau menyelamatkan desa!"

"A—aku, bu—bukan begitu. Maksudku, a—ku hanya meng—khawatirkan Naruto." sahut Hinata kalem.

Ahhh, biarkan mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu, mari coba kita lihat di kantor Hokage kita saat ini :

"Ahhh, para _chunnin_ kita lebih memilih menemani teman-temannya—misi menumpuk." keluh Tsunade entah ke siapa.

"E—to, Tsunade-sama. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, paksa saja mereka. Kita _kan_ benar-benar butuh informasi." saran Shizune.

Ton-ton mengangguk setuju dengan argumen Shizune.

"Hahhh... Apalagi 2 _shinobi_ kita yang baru bertarung dengan Madara konyol itu!" lanjutnya, "kita belum tau pasti bagaimana keadaannya sekara—"

Seorang shinobi lain mengetuk pintu kantor Hokage dengan keras dan kelihatan—err—buru-buru,

"Maaf Tsunade-sama!"—Oh ternyata dia Gai-sensei.

"Silahkan masuk, kukira kau sedang ada misi. Kenapa kemari?" Tsunade mempersilahkan.

"Bu—bukankah Tsunade-sama sendiri yang memberiku misi 2 hari yang lalu, ke—kenapa Tsunade-sama harus tanya?" Gai terlihat sweatdroped.

"Ohoh... Maafkan aku. Lalu bagaimana?"

"Deidara dan Kakuzu meminta izin untuk datang ke Konoha. Aku tau, untuk ninja kelas-S seperti mereka jika datang kemari harus meminta izin terlebih dahulu... Hosh!"

Tsunade belum merespon informasi Gai dari Ame tersebut,

"Mereka datang untuk berdamaiii!" sahut Gai dengan cepat sambil mengacungkan jari jempolnya. Lalu juga terlihat efek gigi 'berkilau' (?)

Tsunade (masih) belum merespon informasi Gai dari ame tersebut—hah! Entah apa yang dipikirkan Tsunade saat itu, sampai-sampai pikirannya jadi kacau.

"Nyo—nyonya Hokage!"

masih bergeming,

"Nyonya Hokage!"

tetap masih bergeming,

"NYONYA HOKAGE!"

tetap masih dan selamanya bergeming =="

Mari kita tinggalkan kantor Hokage. Beralih ke suasana di Otogakure :

"Kami-sama! Makhluk apa itu?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya bukan manusia!"

"Mungkin Alien..."

"Hushh! Mana ada Alien di dunianya Masashi Kishimoto?"

"Siapa Masashi Kishimoto?"

"Kau tidak tau?"

"Entah, aku pernah mendengarnya!"

"hahh... Masashi Kishimoto saja tidak tau, benar-benar _baka_ kau ini!"

"Ya, kau benar. Akademiku jelek selama in—hei! Apa kau bilang tadi!?"

"Aku bilang kau _B-A-K-A_!"

"Dasar _baka_! Kau ini yang _baka_!"

Dan setelah itu terjadi tragedi jambak menjambak rambut—ritual yang biasanya dilakukan oleh para kaum hawa saat merasa dirinya terancam bahaya.

Sama saja! Sepertinya sekarang sedang terjadi keanehan di DUNIAnya NARUTO dkk.

Tapi, tunggu! Mungkin kalau kita menegok keadaan Sakura FC, suasana di kantor hokage dan Amegakure KACAU! Kita lihat saja apakah pertandingan Sasuke-Naruto dengan Uchiha Madara selesai? Atau masih adu mulut? Mereka payah, ya, tikainya? =="

Di dunianya Uchiha Madara (ilusi _Tsukuyomi_-nya) :

Sasuke ya, Sasuke. Sasuke yang keras kepala kini hidup kembali.

Apa ini strategi Madara untuk memecah belah mereka? Mungkin Madara tau apa hal kelemahan Sasuke—memanasi Sasuke dengan informasi-informasi tua keluarganya yang sekarang sudah tiada.

"Aku tau ayahmu netral, Sasuke. Maka dari itulah aku mencuri_ ini_ darinya."

"Heh, Muka topeng! Memangnya kau tau apa tentang _benda itu_?"

"Jika aku tidak tau, kenapa aku mesti mencurinya, Sasuke?" sahutnya enteng.

Kau tau apa benda yang dibawa oleh Uchiha Madara itu?

Ciri-ciri :

1. Berbentuk bola.

2. Terbuat dari kaca.

3. Besarnya se-kepalan tangan pria dewasa.

4. Warnanya merah bening.

Cara perawatan :

1. Jangan ditumpuk dengan benda berat.

2. Jangan ditekan terlalu keras.

3. Jangan dibanting.

4. Jangan di perjual-belikan karena ini barang antik.

—Abaikan _cara perawatan_ diatas!

Hmm, apa itu?

Tiba-tiba Madara melemparkan bola-kaca-merah-bening itu keatas. Entah bagaimana bola itu mengapung tepat ditengah-tengan bulan purnama—yang sejak dari tadi mem-_background_-i sosok Madara—untuk sudut pandang Naruto-Sasuke.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya di saat yang bersamaan dengan membesarnya bola-kaca-merah-bening itu di permukaan bulan dengan hilangnya medan ilusi _Tsukuyomi_ yang Madara buat untuk mem-_protec_ Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sejenak, kekeras kepalaan Sasuke menghilang keluyuran—digantikan perasaan bersalah, takut, dan marah.

_Apa yang Madara lakukan dengan benda itu?_, pikir Sasuke yang sedang dalam bentuk monsternya._ Apa mungkin, dia akan memulai ritualnya?_

"Jangan bodoh Madara! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Sasuke kepada Madara—yang sedari tadi tertawa aneh kepada Naruto dan partnernya.

—bahkan Madara juga membalas bentakan Sasuke tadi dengan tawa aneh khas shinobi bertopeng jingga.

"Sasuke, apa yang dilakukan Madara pada bulan itu?" tanya Naruto dengan geraman khas rubah yang sekarang jadi dirinya.

Sasuke memandang partner monsternya, lalu sedikit-demi-sedikit memejamkan matanya—diikuti Naruto.

Mereka berteleportasi ke sesama moster, itulah cara seorang monster berkomunikasi antar sesama. Ini juga lebih efektif ketimbang membuang-buang tenaga untuk bercerita. Jika kau ingin membayangkan bagaimana cara komunikasi mereka, coba bayangkan saat kau mengirim _file_ lewat _bluethoot_. Kau hanya perlu mengirimkan, sedangkan si penerima akan membuka kiriman darimu kapanpun dimanapun dia berada—keculi jika _file_ tersebut sudah dihapus dan tidak disimpan.

Sasuke mulai mengirimkan ingatannya kepada Naruto—yang sebenarnya ada sedikit masalah karena ini yang pertama untuk mereka.

* * *

_Dulu, sewaktu Sasuke masihlah sangat kecil (belum masuk akademi—tapi sudah mengeti apa yang terjadi) dia sering sekali melihat bola-kaca-merah-bening itu ditaruh di kuil bersegel. Sebelumnya Sasuke mengira kalau itu mainan._

_Dia mencoba mengambil bola misterius itu, tapi langsung saja ditegur oleh ayahnya, Tuan Uchiha Fugaku._

_Sasuke pernah bertanya kepada Itachi, benda apa itu. Tapi Itachi sendiri hanya bilang bahwa benda itu **terlarang** bagi kita._

_Maka dari itu Sasuke tidak pernah lagi mendekati benda yang dianggapnya imut selama ini._

_Sampai saat dia sudah memasuki akademi-pun, dia tak berani datang ke kuil bersegel yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari UchihaMansion. Sebelum dia mendengar sendiri, Fugaku bercakap dengan seseorang mengenai bola itu di Hutan kematian—waktu itu, Sasuke sedang berlatih._

_Apa yang dikatakan Fugaku dan sosok yang tak dikenalnya itu membuatnya terkejut setengah hidup._

_"Jika benda itu sampai jatuh ketangan orang yang mengkhianati kita, dunia akan kiamat!"_

_"Lalu kenapa kau simpan bola itu?" tanya orang yang tak dikenal._

_"Karena aku tak memihak siapapun." jawan suara yang familier bagi kedua telinga Sasuke._

_"Kau netral?"_

_"Bisa dibilang, karena aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu dengan bola ini." lanjutnya, "aku tidak mendukung Uchiha yang memaksaku menggunakan benda laknat ini, tapi aku juga tidak mendukung Uchiha yang menyuruhku menghancurkan benda ini"_

_"Kenapa kau bilang begitu jika kau tau apa akibatnya?"_

_"Hn, bijuu berekor 10 itu pasti akan menghancurkan dunia—jika misi bodoh ini terlaksana. Tapi kurasa ini benda dari keturunan kita, dan mesti kita jaga."_

_Pada saat itu, mata Sasuke semakin membesar, mendengar apa yang dikatakan Fugaku, ayahnya. Mungkin Sasuke mengetahui alasan kenapa Itachi memberitahunya bahwa bola imut itu terlarang—karena sangking berbahayanya benda itu._

_Sasuke tidak tau nama benda itu, karena percakapan Fugaku dengan lawan bicaranya hanya menggunakan kata ganti 'Benda itu' dan 'Bola itu' untuk nama sebenarnya benda yang dimaksudkan—mungkin karena saking rahasianya benda itu._

_Lalu, alasan inilah yang membuatnya tidak ingin menjadi pengkhianat clan-nya sendiri,_

_"Apakah hokage mengetahui ini?"_

_Ayahnya menjawab, "Ini rahasia clan Uchiha."_

_Walaupun saat itu Sasuke tidak mengeti pembicaraan mereka, tapi setidaknya Sasuke mengerti arah pembicaraan dua petinggi clan Uchiha itu—kehancuran dunia._

* * *

_Jadi, itulah sebabnya Madara ingin menghidupkan Bijuu ekor 10? Hanya untuk kehancuran semata?,_ pikir Naruto disela membaca ingatan yang ditransferkan Sasuke ke otaknya.

Setelah Sasuke berhasil mengirim semua ingatannya tentang bola itu kepada Naruto, lalu diiringi dengan anggukan mengerti darinya—sasuke kembali memperhatikan gerak-gerik Madara dengan bolanya.

"Jadi sekarang, kita mesti gagalkan rencana jahatnya!" seru Naruto memberikan semangat Sasuke dengan mengangkat salah satu tangannya yang terkepal.

"Hn"

***To Be Continued***

Lagi-lagi apdet dikit :( abisnya mau nyicil dulu sih, solnya _kan _mau libur sesudah lebaran...

Ai bingung deh, gimana caranya ngendaliin emosinya si sakura -_- baca tuh yang diatas. sakuranya jadi OoC banget kaya gitu. Yosh! yasidahlah.

aku takut, dulu kan Ai udah janji mau apdet kalau udah ada review yang masuk. Nah, ngak disangka-sangka fict abal ini dapet review *biasa aku kan Newbie disini*

menurut Ai sih, chap yang kemaren itu lebih bagus ketimbang chap 2 yang ini. huaaaaah! yasudah. Ai nyesel banget.

Iya maaf ya! buat Kakashi yang di Fict ini jadi mati garagara Madara itu, huh! sebenere Ai juga nggak pengen kalo Kakashi mati. tapi lha mau gimana lagi, kalo ada kakashi, dia mesti yang jadi hero-nya. bukan Sasuke-Naruto.

PENTING* :

Ai kemaren lupa-pa-pa! genrenya Ai tulis Frienship/Romance malah pairingnya Sasuke U./Naruto U. #plakk ^^~  
Buat yang keblasuk di fict ini garagara Ai, Ai mohon maaf deh, ini bukan fict sasunaru.

Ai kasih pairing Sasuke sama Naruto itu karena tokoh utama disini emang Sasuke (terlebih) sama Naruto. terus kalo buat genre itu, sebenere Friendship buat Sasuke-Naruto dan Romance buat Sasuke-Sakura sama Naruto-Hinata.

Gomen ne? ^^~ Ai bener-bener fatal disini.

sekarang Ai mau balas review dulu ye? :D

**Rozen91 Aoi-NEKO** iya, emang kok fict ini anehnya malah pake baget. oya ai nggak bisa ngendaliin emosinya per-chara, makanya rozen ketawa kan? sebelumnya makashiihhhh banget karena udah dukung Ai disini ^^

**Rhie Chan Aoi Sora** maaf lahir batin ya rhie, wkwkwk... Ai enggak bisa nulis panjang *ditimpukin* apa lagi yang ini, malah tambah pendek, ya kan? haha.. benerbener... ai nggak bisa bikin berantem-beranteman yang serius ^^ sebelumnya makasih ya!

**Misyel** MAAFKAN AI! ini bukan Fict sasunaru. maaf ya? maksudnya misyel romance sasunaru, kan? nggak! aku nggak bikin itu maaf ya :'( tapi makasih udah review ^^

**Uzumaki Julianti- san** UWAAAA! makasih banget ya ^^ #lebe iya nih kurang panjang, apalagi ini kan? Yosh! Ai nggak bisa nulis panjang-panjang. uhmya! nggak papa kok enggak disebutin hehe... ai cuman bingung aja sama Madaranya ituh. sebelumnya makasih bangettttttt bangetttt udah dukung Ai di fict pertama Ai ini! makasih! ^^


End file.
